DragonNest
by Ryn-ElestraSEA
Summary: Kisah petualangan seorang Inquisitor yang Keren, bersama Teman-teman dan Kekasihnya
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna ! (^^)/ *DilemparBotolSamaReader  
Akhirnya niat untuk bikin Fic tentang DragonNest ini muncul juga hehe :D  
Umm..Ada alasan juga, kenapa saya bikin Fic tentang DragonNest. Tau alasannya ?

Bukan !, Bukan karena saya suka main DotA2 atau HoN. Karena itu nggak ada hubungannya :P  
Jelas karena saya juga Player DNINA, tepatnya di server Vestinel. Udah lama juga jadi player DN, sejak 2 tahun lalu. Dan sampe sekarang udah tau tuh seluk-beluknya Permainan Garapan Eyedentity dan ShandaGames  
Jadi..berdasarkan pengalaman saya di DN selama 2 tahun..  
Readers : "Woi !, Buruan tor !. Intronya lama amat !".  
Author : "Iye..Iye sabar..".

Oke, nggak pake lama. Silahkan baca Fic saya yang agak berantakan ini *SenyumPasrah  
Warning : OOC, Gaje, Fail Indonesian Grammar

Chapter 1 : Inquisitor and The Raid Team

~Pagi hari-Saint Haven~

Angin pagi berhembus dengan lembut, begitu juga dengan Sinar Matahari yang menyinari Kota ditengah Benteng yang besar dan Kokoh. Bila melihat dari dalam, nampaklah sebuah Istana megah dan mengelilingi Kota yang Damai dan Tentram, kota Saint Haven..

Dari balik kaca jendela, nampaklah seorang Pemuda dengan rambut "Tangled" berwarna Coklat

*Niit Niit Niit Niit Niit*. Alarm berbunyi

Ia pun mencoba bangkit dari Tidur nya."Ummhh..Ng, Sudah pagi. Alarm sialan..". Ucap seorang Pemuda itu bangun, dan duduk di pinggir Tempat Tidur. Setelah mematikan Alarm yang membangunkannya, ia pun segera turun dari lantai atas dan Memanggang Roti. Kemudian Sarapan sambil membaca Koran, tak lupa secangkir Kopi menemani ketenangan di Pagi hari nya

"Hmm..16 orang Mati di Sea Dragon Nest ?, Nest apa itu ?". Gumam Pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut

Lalu dengan perlahan, ia geser sedikit-demi sedikit bola matanya untuk membaca berita yang tertulis di Koran. "Tewas..dikarenakan, seekor..Naga Laut. Memangsa..mereka..". Lanjut Pemuda itu.

"Cih..Berita biasa. Nah, Aku harus siap-siap..". Ucap Pemuda tersebut. Setelah Mandi dan membalut dirinya dengan Cassanova Blue Campus Style, ia pergi keluar Rumah

*Tapp..Tapp..Tap..*. Setelah agak lama berjalan, ia pun akhirnya sampai ke Lembaga Agency, yang mengatur segala urusan Misi Adventurer. (Author Ngarang lho :v)

Seorang Pria menyambut kedatangan Pemuda tersebut. "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat begini..Yoshiki.".

"Cih..Terlambat apanya ne Satoshi ?, Bukankah setiap hari memang selalu datang jam segini ?". Ujar Pemuda tersebut, yang memiliki Nama Yoshiki. Duduk di sebuah Sofa

"Hm, Apa kau sudah baca koran hari ini ?". Tanya Satoshi menatap serius wajah Yoshiki

Yoshiki menebak pertanyaan Satoshi, lalu tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu..16 Adventurer yang mati di Sea Dragon Nest ya ?".

Satoshi mengangguk perlahan. "Ya..Itu benar. Jadi General Douglas mengirim perintah pada Kita, untuk melaksanakan Ekspedisi ke Sea Dragon Nest".

"Pada kita ?, Cih..Aku tak tertarik pada Nest bodoh itu. Bahkan sudah cukup bodoh untuk mendengar berita nya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka yang mati adalah mereka yang membuang nyawa dengan kemampuan tak sebanding.". Komentar Yoshiki mendecih

Satoshi tersenyum simpul. "Aku setuju, tapi..Hadiahnya cukup membuat mulutmu mengeluarkan Busa lho.".

"Haah..Aku sudah tau. 10.000gold kan ?, Itu hanya kumpulan uang yang sudah sering aku lihat.". Ucap Yoshiki

"Kau salah Yoshiki. General mengubah angkanya, menjadi 100.000gold. Bagaimana ?, Sepadan bukan ?". Satoshi tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Yoshiki menjitak kepala Satoshi "100.000gold…Dasar Satoshi, kau selalu membuatku tertarik !".

"Hahaha, Bagaimana ?. Kapan kita berangkat ?". Tanya Satoshi bersemangat

"Oi oi oi !, Tahan dulu semangatmu..kita kesana perlu 6 orang member lagi tau !. Bagaimana cara mengumpulkannya ?". Yoshiki bingung

"Ahh..Benar juga. Teman-teman Guild-ku tidak bisa dipercayai, bagaimana denganmu ?". Tanya Satoshi

Yoshiki menjawabnya dengan perlahan. "Umm..K..Kau tau kan ?, A..Aku..".

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Bagaimana kalau kita minta pada General Douglas, untuk mengumpulkan 6 orang Berbakat lainnya ?". Satoshi memberi saran

"Yeah..Boleh juga, kalau bisa secepatnya. Aku tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi..". Ucap Yoshiki mengangguk

~2 hours later~

"Tak kusangka..Aku yang dipanggil kedalam Tim Ekspedisi.". Ucap seorang Guardian bernama Len, menghela nafas

"Oi Guardian..Kau siap untuk Tanker hari ini ?". Tanya Satoshi, mendekati Len

Len mengangguk. "Ya..Aku siap untuk ini..".

Naomi menatap Satoshi. "Satoshi..Boleh ku tulis Member Tim Ekspedisi kali ini ?".

"Tentu..".

-Satoshi Kinryujin (Barbarian)  
-Yoshiki Kishinuma (Inquisitor)  
-Len Kagamine (Guardian)  
-Naomi Shishido (Smasher)  
-Hatsune Miku (Windwalker)  
-Shinji Kojiro (Lunar Knight)  
-Aiko Hakurai (Sniper)

"He ?, Hanya 7 orang ?". Tanya Yoshiki heran

Miku berkomentar "Sepertinya 1 orang lagi belum datang..".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : First party with Her**

*Creeeekkkk*. Pintu depan Lembaga Agency terbuka

Seorang Sorceress berambut Biru Tua, dengan Rambut sebahu diikat 2 kebelakang, memasuki Ruangan. "Maaf..Aku terlambat..".

"Kau member terakhir ?, Biar kutulis..siapa namamu ?". Tanya Naomi

"Ayumi..Ayumi Shinozaki.". Jawab Ayumi dengan nafas tersengal

Yoshiki berdiri dan merapihkan Bajunya. "Ayo pergi..cek semua Perlengkapan kalian. Lalu..pegang ini !". Lalu ia melemparkan sebuah Megaphone pada Len

"He ?, Megaphone ?..Untuk apa ?". Tanya Len bingung

Yoshiki tersenyum simpul. "Kaulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk Party ini, Len. Nah, ayo pergi !".

"Yaaaa !".  
"A..Apa ?, Kan aku belum menyetujuinya !. Hey !".

**~Siang hari-Perjalanan menuju Sea Dragon Nest (Kapal)~**

Satoshi mendekati Yoshiki yang sedang melihat pemandangan di tengah Laut. "Sedang apa yang lain ?".

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkan barang, memang kenapa ?". Tanya Yoshiki heran

"Tidak ada, oh ya. Kulihat..sejak perjalanan kita dari Agency sampai menaiki Kapal ini, kau bertingkah aneh.". Ucap Satoshi tersenyum simpul

Yoshiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bertingkah aneh huh ?, Apa maksudmu ?".

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kau terus memperhatikan Nona Ayumi kan ?". Bisik Satoshi, menahan tawa.

Yoshiki mendecih. "Cih..Sorceress yang terlambat itu ?. Siapa peduli dengan dia..".

Satoshi tersenyum memberi kode. "Kau peduli..Maka, kau selalu menatap Wajahnya. Iya kan ?".

"Huh, Kalau kau tidak bisa diam..Akan kuhujamkan Hujan Petir diatas kepalamu". Yoshiki mendengus sebal

"Haha..Santai saja, dia itu baik kok.". Satoshi tertawa lepas

Yoshiki heran. "Dia ?..Siapa maksudmu ?".

Satoshi mendekatkan kepalanya pada Telinga Yoshiki dan berbisik. "Nona Ayumi Shinozaki..".

"Sialan kau..".

**~Sea Dragon Nest-Stage 1 Cannon Island~**

"Nah..Kita sudah memasuki Stage 1, Sea Dragon Nest. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Gua di arah jam 11 adalah Sarang para Monster.". Ujar Len menunjuk Gua yang ia maksud

"Bagaimana rencananya ?". Tanya Naomi

Len menyalakan megaphone miliknya. "Sederhana saja, pertama..salah satu dari kita gunakan 1 dari 8 cannon yang ada disana. Cukup tembakkan 1 peluru saja, sebagai Umpan..dan otomatis, mereka akan keluar. Kedua..Yoshiki, kau gunakan Bind Relic untuk mengikat mereka dan juga Cure Relic untuk menghilangkan semua Debuff. Ketiga..Kita yang akan mengambil bagian terakhir, mengerti kan ?".

"Baiklah..Aku akan memancing mereka. Aiko..kau amati pergerakan monster dari atas !". Ucap Shinji

Aiko mengangguk. "Oke !".

*Crikk..Dhuaarr !*. Shinji menembak menggunakan Cannon

Goblin : *Keluar!

Aiko berteriak. "30 Goblin keluar dari Arah jam 12 !".

"Mereka muncul..Tunggu sebentar !". Ujar Yoshiki, lalu mengeluarkan Ancient Totem Wand-nya.

Yoshiki : (Bind Relic !, Lightning Relic !, Cure Relic !)  
Len : (Divine Punishment !, Iron Will !, Provoke !)

"Itu bagian mereka !, Ayo serang !". Teriak Shinji

Shinji : (Moonblade Dance !, Deep Straight !, Eclipse !, Moonlight Splitter Ex !)  
Naomi : (Force Mirror !, Gravity Trap !, Nine-tail Lasser !, Linear Ray Ex !)  
Satoshi : (Circle swing !, Stomp Ex !, Rising Slash !, Demolition Fist !)

Goblin : *Mati

"Ayumi !, Miku !..15 Goblin dari arah kiri kalian !". Teriak Aiko

Jawab Ayumi dan Miku mengangguk. "Baiklah !".

Ayumi : (Freezing Sword Ex !, Freezing Field !, Firewall !, Ignite !, Frozen Spikes !)  
Miku : (Spiral Kick Ex !, Kickshot !, Binding Shot !, Blooming Kick !)  
Yoshiki : (Lightning Bolt Ex !, Chain Lightning !, Detonate !)

"Bagus..Ini adalah Wave pertama. Dari Informasi yang kudapat, di Stage ini kita akan mendapat 3 wave.". Ucap Len

Yoshiki mendekati Ayumi. "Kau tidak terkena serangan kan ?, Ayumi ?".

"Umm..Tidak, terimakasih telah membantu..". Ayumi tersenyum, tapi Yoshiki dengan cepat membalikkan badannya. Takut semburat merah di pipinya ketahuan.

Armored Boar : *Keluar!

Aiko berteriak. "Sejumlah 30 Armored Boar muncul di arah jam 12 !".

"Itu dia..Kau sudah siap kan ?, Yoshiki ?". Tanya Len

"Ya..Alihkan saja perhatiannya.". Jawab Yoshiki

Len : (Iron Will !, Block !, Provoke !)  
Yoshiki : (Bind Relic !, Lightning Relic !, Cure Relic !)

Shinji berteriak. "Mereka sudah selesai..kini bagian kita !".

Shinji : (Moonblade Dance !, Deep Straight !, Flash Stance !, Moonlight Splitter Ex !)  
Naomi : (Time Stop !, Lasser Cutter !, Spectrum Ray !)  
Satoshi : (Bombs Away !, Circle swing !, Roll Attack !, Stomp Ex !, Whirlwind !)  
Miku : (Spiral Kick Ex !, Binding Shot !, Sommersault Dance !, Rising Storm !)  
Ayumi : (Freezing Field !, Glacial Freeze !, Ice Spear !, Chilling Mist !)  
Len : (Goddes Relic !, Lightning Zap !, Armor Break !, Electric Smite !)

Armored Boar : *Mati

"Oke..Ini adalah Wave terakhir. Aiko !, Saat kau sudah menjelaskan situasinya..cepatlah turun dan bantu kami !". Perintah Len

Aiko mengangguk sambil berteriak. "Baiklah !".

Cannon Boar : *Keluar!

"45 War Boar keluar dari dalam Gua !". Teriak Aiko, lalu turun dari atas tebing dimana ia mengamati keadaan dengan Eagle Eye nya

Len memberi Kode pada Yoshiki. "Yoshiki !".

"Uh'huh !, Baiklah !". Yoshiki mengangguk

Len : (The God Within !, Provoke !)  
Yoshiki : (Bind Relic !, Miracle Relic !, Lightning Relic !, Cure Relic !)

"Ayo semuanyaa !, Seraaanggg !". Teriak Len menggunakan Megaphone

Shinji : (Great Wave !)  
Naomi : (Time Stop !, Lasser Cutter !, Beam Tempest !)  
Ayumi : (Ice Spear !, Blizzard !)  
Miku : (Rising Storm !, Spiral Edge !)

Cannon Boar : *Mati

Len tersenyum. "Oke..Kerja bagus kawan-kawan".

"Ayo lanjutkan Stage !".

**~Sea Dragon Nest-Stage 2 Poison Island~**

Naomi melihat sekeliling Pulau. "Ruang lingkup yang sempit, dan lagi..Terasa ada Kadar Racun yang tinggi disini."

"Hmm..Entah Monster jenis apa yang akan kita hadapi disini.". Ucap Satoshi

"Disini kita tidak bagi tugas. Tapi, untuk amannya..Warrior harus berpatroli keliling pulau untuk Membunuh Monster disekeliling Pulau dan Lubang ditengah itu.". Len menunjuk Lubang yang ia maksud

"Lubang apa ini ?". Tanya Ayumi, lalu melihat kebawah lubang

Yoshiki mendekati Ayumi yang penasaran. "Ayumi..Jangan didekati, berbahaya.".

*Cshh..Wuuuuussshhhhh !*. Lubang yang Tenang, tiba-tiba menyedot

"_Kyaaaaaaa..Wuaaarrgghhh !_". Ayumi dan Yoshiki tersedot

"S..Sial !, Semuanya, berpeganglah pada pilar itu !". Teriak Len

"Leader !, Bagaimana dengan Ayumi dan Yoshiki ?!". Naomi dan Satoshi panik

Len tak kalah panik. "Tunggu sampai Lubang ini berhenti menyedot !, Kuharap mereka kuat menahan kadar racunnya..".

**~Didalam Lubang~**

"Uhukk..Uhukk..". Ayumi terbatuk-batuk karena Racun

"S..Sial, Bertahanlah Ayumi !. Kau tidak boleh mati !". Ujar Yoshiki

"Racun ini..pekat sekali..". Ucap Ayumi pelan, lalu terbatuk kembali.

Yoshiki : (Aura of Healing !, Redemption Aura !, Healing Relic !, Cure Relic !)

*Jesshhh*. Nihil, 2 Relic Summon Yoshiki sirna karena Racun

"Yo..Yoshiki, sampaikan..salamku pada semua Member..". Ayumi tersenyum, lalu pingsan.

"Ti..Ti..Tidak !, Kau tidak boleh mati !". Teriak Yoshiki

**~Diluar Lubang~**

One-eyed Ogre : *Mati!

"Leader !, Ayumi dan Yoshiki belum juga keluar dari Lubang !". Ujar Shinji

"Sial..Apa mungkin mereka..". Len menggantung kata-katanya

Satoshi membantahnya. "Mereka tidak mungkin mati, aku percaya itu !".

"Ya..Aku juga berharap demikian..". Len mengangguk

*Tapppp !*. Yoshiki melompat dari dalam lubang, sambil menggendong Ayumi yang pingsan

"Uhukk..To..Tolong selamatkan Ayumi. Len, gunakan Aura of Healing mu.". Ucap Yoshiki gemetar

"Ya..Baiklah".

Len : (Redemption Aura !, Aura of Healing !)

Miku berkomentar. "Terpaksa..kita harus menunggu Ayumi sadar. Karena dia DPS yang paling penting di Tim ini.".

"Ya..Hanya untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.". Ucap Shinji tersenyum

Satoshi mendekati Yoshiki. "Kau tak apa ?, Bagaimana keadaanmu ?".

"Lebih baik daripada saat di Lubang..". Jawab Yoshiki pelan

"Tapi, kau hebat..Masuk kedalam lubang dan menyelamatkan Ayumi, walau kau tau Kematian adalah Balasannya.". Ucap Satoshi

"Tch..Aku takkan mati. Dan aku takkan membiarkan dia mati, karena sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya..". Yoshiki tersenyum

**~10 minutes Later~**

Ayumi membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Ummhh..".

"Kau sudah sadar ?, Dasar merepotkan..". Yoshiki tersenyum, saat Ayumi yang ia biarkan Berbaring di Paha nya sadar.

"E..Eh ?, Yo..Yoshiki ?". Ayumi terkejut, lalu mencoba untuk bangun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kau masih terluka. Kau boleh berbaring selama yang kau mau disini.". Ujar Yoshiki

Ayumi menyenderkan dirinya pada dada Yoshiki. "Maafkan aku..Telah membuatmu repot, mungkin kau juga sama terluka sepertiku saat kita masih terjebak didalam lubang.".

Yoshiki tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa..Asal itu membuat salah satu temanku hidup. Lebih dari cukup..".

"Terimakasih..Yoshiki..". Ayumi tersenyum manis padanya.

"Oi !, Pasangan yang ada disana. Kalo masih bermesraan, kami tinggal lho !". Len dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangan pada Ayumi dan Yoshiki

Yoshiki mengangkat alisnya, dengan Semburat merah di kedua pipi nya. "Pa..Pasangan ?".

Ayumi : *Blushing

**~Sea Dragon Nest-Stage 3-Magma Island~**

"Ck..Pulau apa ini ?. Aku kepanasan..". Satoshi mendecih

Naomi menghela nafas. "Itu wajar Satoshi, pulau ini berdiri tepat diatas Dapur Magma..".

"Hh..Sial, aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai dari stage ini. Cih..". Ucap Yoshiki kesal

"Kalian semua..ini adalah Stage 3 Golem Lava. Yoshiki..kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan ?". Len menatap Yoshiki

Yoshiki mengangguk. "Tentu..jika mereka semua mengerti. Takkan sulit bukan ?".

"Ayo lakukan !". Aiko dan Miku mengangguk

Golem Lava : *Muncul!

"Yoshiki..ambil bagian pertamamu !". Teriak Len

Yoshiki : (Miracle Relic !, Lightning Relic !, Cure Relic !, Consecration !)  
Len : (Provoke !, Iron Will !)

Ayumi maju mendekati Golem. "Aku akan ambil bagian kedua !".

Ayumi : (Glacial Spike !, Glacial Freeze !, Freezing Sword Ex !, Freezing Field !, Ice Spear !, Blizzard !)  
Miku : (Spiral Kick Ex !, Binding Shot !, Sommersault Dance !, Eagle Dive !, Rising Storm !)  
Shinji : (Cyclone slash !, Crescent Cleave !, Luring Slash !, Moonblade Dance !)  
Satoshi : (Stomp Ex !, Bone Crash !, Circle swing !, Bombs Away !, Demolition Fist !, Whirlwind !)

Golem Lava : (Impact Punch !) *Sisa HP 35%

*Duaaaakhhh ! _Kyaaaaa !_*. Pukulan Golem Lava tersebut telak mengenai Naomi

"Naomiiii !..Kau, Golem sialaaan !". Teriak Satoshi

Satoshi : (Axe Tornado !)  
Yoshiki : (Consecration !, Lightning Bolt Ex !, Chain Lightning !, Mind Snapper !, Holy Burst !)  
Aiko : (Charged Shoot Ex !, Rain of Arrows !, Aerial Chain Shot !)

Golem Lava : *Mati

Satoshi berlari dan mendekati Naomi yang terlempar. "Kau tak apa ?!, Naomi !".

Naomi pingsan..

"Sial..Kita lengah, sekarang korban berjatuhan menjadi 2 orang.". Keluh Len

"Tch..Bagaimana ?, Apa kita akan terus melanjutkan stage ?". Tanya Yoshiki

"Naomi itu Smasher..Apa jadinya melanjutkan stage tanpa dia ?". Ucap Miku

Len menghela nafas. "Hh..Lebih baik Ayo kita lanjutkan stage. Stage selanjutnya agak jauh darisini, mungkin bisa mengulur waktu untuk Siuman..Seseorang gendong Naomi.".

"Satoshi..kupercayakan Naomi padamu.". Miku tersenyum, lalu mengikuti yang lain berjalan

"He..Hey !, Ka..Kau yakin aku harus gendong Naomi ?!. Hey !".


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou Gozaimasu ! (^^)/

Minna !, Author balik lagi nih ! :3  
Readers : "Cih..Ngapain lo muncul lagi sih ?, Kita lagi seru baca ceritanya neh !".  
Author : "Gomenne..Oh ya, pada penasaran gak sih. Dibalik nama karakter diatas ?".  
Readers : "Hmm..Iya juga ya. Diambil darimana tuh Nama ?, Bikin sendiri kah ?".

Jawabannya..Aku ambil dari Anime "Corpse Party". Mungkin dengan sedikit perubahan dari Imajinasi Author sendiri :3

Author : "Ahaha..Ada juga nih, si Len Kagamine dan Hatsune Miku yang muncul dari Vocaloid ! :3".  
Readers : "..Lanjutin aja nih ceritanya, penasaran. Oh ya, nanti Yoshiki sama Ayumi, Satoshi dan Naomi beneran Pacaran nggak sih ? :/".  
Author : "Hanya Author yang tau :3".

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Let's Defeat Sea Dragon Serpentra !**

**~Sea Dragon Nest-Stage 4 Revived Kakalri~**

Satoshi mengeluh. "Ck..Kenapa harus aku yang menggendongnya ?".

"Kalau dilihat baik-baik, kalian sebenarnya cocok lho..". Ucap Aiko dan Ayumi tertawa.

"Huh..Cocok apanya ?, Aku kan tidak kenal dengan Orang ini.". Satoshi menatap Naomi yang sedang digendongnya.

Len menghentikan langkahnya

"Ada apa Len ?". Tanya Yoshiki heran

Len mengeluarkan Corrupted Mace milik nya. "Ini stage 4, lebih baik kalian bersiap..".

"Stage 4 ya ?, Apa tidak bisa menunggu ?. Naomi masih pingsan..". Ucap Ayumi

"Sayangnya tidak..Kita semua fokus dengan Boss nya saja. Kecuali Satoshi..Kau lindungi Naomi, apapun yang terjadi.". Perintah Len

Satoshi mengangguk tidak rela. "Haah..Oke-oke.".

"Yoshiki..kau cukup siapkan Cure Relic. Sisanya aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan kalian ambil bagian Finishing.". Ucap Len lagi

"Baiklah..".

Revived Kakalri : *Muncul!

"Dia muncul !, Len..alihkan perhatiannya !". Teriak Yoshiki

Len : (Block !, Provoke !)  
Yoshiki : (Cure Relic !, Lightning Relic !)

"Akan kubuat dia bingung untuk sementara !". Miku melompat dan mengisi Tenaga pada Kaki nya.

Miku : (Spiral Edge !)  
Ayumi : (Ice Spear !, Chilling Mist !, Blizzard !)  
Yoshiki : (Bind Relic !, Lightning Bolt Ex !, Chain Lightning !, Heavenly Judgment !)

Revived Kakalri : (Left attack !)

*Traanggg !*. Len menahan serangan Kakalri

Len masih menahan Kakalri didepan. "Ayolah kawan-kawan !, Bisa lebih cepat lagi tidak ?!".

Shinji : (Cyclone Slash !, Luring Slash !, Halfmoon Slash !, Moonblade Dance !)  
Aiko : (Walking Target !, Charged Shoot Ex !, Siege Stance !, Frag Arrow !)

Revived Kakalri : (Darkness Blow !)

*Duaakkkhh !*. Len terdorong mundur

"Sial..Provoke-ku lepas. Menyingkir dari jangkauan Cakarnya !". Teriak Len pada Member dibelakang

"_Heaaaaaaaaa !_".

Satoshi : (Bone Crash !)

Revived Kakalri : _Gruaaaa ! *_Mati

"Eh ?, Satoshi ?. Kenapa kemari ?". Shinji terkejut

"Maaf saja..Kalian kekurangan tenaga kan ?". Satoshi tersenyum simpul

"Loh ?, Bagaimana keadaan Naomi yang kau tinggalkan Bodoh ?!". Yoshiki dan Len menjitak kepala Satoshi

Satoshi menunjuk kebelakang. "Bagaimana menurut kalian ?".

Terlihat, Naomi sedang berbaring dengan Tas Satoshi sebagai Bantal-nya.

Miku kesal. "Itu kan sama saja kau meninggalkannya bodoh !".

"Kalau kalian berpikir dia itu masih merasakan sakit..kenapa dia tersenyum ?". Tanya Satoshi. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Eh iya juga..kenapa bisa begitu ?". Len dan Shinji mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu..".

***5 minutes ago***

"Mereka akan kekurangan tenaga, Satoshi. Bantulah mereka..". Ucap Naomi pelan

Satoshi menggeleng. "Tapi..Ketua dan yang lain menyuruhku untuk melindungimu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, Naomi..".

"Apabila kau melihat 6 orang temanmu di Garis depan mati, apa kau bersedia melihat mereka mati dengan senang hati ?". Tanya Naomi

"….". Satoshi terdiam

"Apa kau bersedia untuk mengorbankan mereka semua, hanya karena Perintah Len ?". Tanya Naomi lagi

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku juga tetap tak bisa meninggalkanmu !". Ujar Satoshi

Naomi : *Mencium pipi kanan Satoshi

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, bantulah mereka. Aku percaya padamu..Kinryujin..". Naomi tersenyum.

Satoshi : *Blushing

Naomi heran menatap Satoshi. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?".

"Ti..Tidak. Aku akan membunuh Cerberus itu, dan pasti kembali untuk menjemputmu disini. Bila sesuatu menjadi buruk, kaburlah dari tempat ini..". Ucap Satoshi, lalu mengeluarkan Corrupted Axe nya.

"Baiklah..Jaga dirimu baik-baik didepan sana.".

***Now***

"Jadi begitu ya..Sudah kubilang kan !. Kalian itu cocok !". Ujar Aiko dan Miku senang

"Haah..Sudah kuduga itu reaksi kalian..". Satoshi menghela nafas.

"Cih..Dicium oleh Naomi ya ?. Aku heran, dia mau saja mencium Barbarian bodoh ini.". Yoshiki tersenyum sarkastik

"Apa kau bilang ?!, Inquisitor konyol ?!".

Len menengahi mereka berdua. "Sudahlah..Secepatnya kita pergi dari tempat ini. Mencium bau bangkai Anjing-nya saja sudah membuatku muak.".

"Len..dari stage ini, selanjutnya kemana ?". Tanya Ayumi

"Hmm..Ada 2 pilihan. Lizard Stage dan Minotaur Stage, kalian pilih mana ?". Tanya Len balik

"Lebih baik Minotaur, sepertinya lebih mudah..". Shinji tersenyum

"Haha..Oke baiklah. Minotaur stagee !".

**~Sea Dragon Nest-Stage 5 Minotaur~**

"Tch..Tidak semudah kedengarannya. Bila kita menginjak Segel itu, sudah kupastikan. Kita akan tertabrak kereta.". Yoshiki mendecih kesal

Len mengangguk. "Kau benar, Ini semua salah Shinji..".

"Kalian kan menyutujuinya bodooh !". Shinji berteriak

Minotaur General : "_Ng ?, Apa itu ?_".

"Eh ?..Sssst !. Kau jangan berteriak..Dasar bodoh..". Len menjitak kepala Shinji

"Sekarang bagaimana ?". Tanya Miku bingung

"Kalian lihat Pohon berbentuk Akar itu ?". Ayumi menunjuk Pohon yang ia maksud

"Yapp..Kami melihatnya..".

"Hm, Ingat tidak ?..Saat Aiko tak sengaja menembakkan Charged Shoot kearah Pohon. Dan kemudian Pohon itu Hancur ?". Tanya Ayumi

Yoshiki heran. "Iya..Memangnya, kenapa ?".

"Saat pohon itu Hancur, kulihat..Minotaur-nya merasa kesakitan. Jadi..kesimpulanku, kita cukup menghancurkan semua Pohon berbentuk akar itu saja, dengan begitu..mungkin Segel nya akan hilang.". Lanjut Ayumi tersenyum simpul

Len memicingkan matanya. "Kau yakin ini akan berhasil ?".

"Yah..Takkan tau sebelum mencoba. Tapi, aku sangat mendukung rencana jenius Nona Elestra ini.". Yoshiki mengeluarkan Wand-nya

"Ehehe..Terimakasih..". Ayumi tertawa pelan

"Baiklah..Ada sekitar 30 Pohon disini. Di bagian Kiri terdapat 19, dan di Bagian Kanan terdapat 11.". Ujar Miku menghitung Pohon

"Tunggu !. Memang benar sih..Charged Shoot yang kukeluarkan dapat menghancurkan Pohon itu, Mungkin juga karena Serangan Fisik pohon itu bisa hancur. Jadi, kusarankan..kita semua memakai Serangan Fisik. Bukan Magic.". Usul Aiko

"Sialan..Sepertinya hanya aku yang menggunakan Magic.". Gerutu Yoshiki

Len menatap Yoshiki. "Kau dibelakang saja..Support sangatlah penting.".

Satoshi angkat bicara. "Oi Len !, Bagaimana denganku ?!".

"Kau dibelakang saja..Harus ada yang menjaga Naomi.". Jawab Len singkat

Aiko : (Charged Shoot Ex !, Siege Stance !)  
Ayumi : (Freezing Sword Ex !, Firewall !)  
Shinji : (Moonblade Dance !, Moonlight Splitter Ex !, Crescent Cleave !)

10 Pohon : *Hancur

"Haha..Melegakan. Sekarang, tinggal 20 pohon yang tersisa.". Shinji tertawa, tapi tak sadar..bahwa ia menginjak Segel Minotaur.

Minotaur General : "_Ng ?, Sepertinya ada yang menginjak.._".

"Upss..". Shinji buru-buru melompat. Kalau-kalau Minotaur-nya mengeluarkan Barricade

"Gawat..". Gumam Len dan yang lainnya terkejut

Minotaur General : "_Tapi..sunyi sekali disini. Mana mungkin ada penyusup."._

"Haah..Syukurlah..". Ayumi tersenyum lega

"Ummmhhh..Ng ?, Satoshi..". Naomi sadar dan membuka matanya

"Ah ?, Syukurlah..Akhirnya kau sadar Naomi !". Teriak Satoshi gembira

"Aduh..gawat. Si Bodoh itu malah berteriak..". Gumam Len dan yang lain, memberikan Deathglare pada Satoshi

Minotaur General : "_Ada penyusuuupp !_". (Minotaur Barricade !, Minotaur Summon !)

"Waaaa !". Semuanya panik

Disela-sela kepanikan itu, Muncul 4 Minotaur dibelakang Ayumi yang disummon oleh Minotaur General

Minotaur : _"Hmm..Ada Gadis manis disini.."._

Minotaur 2 : "_Kau benar. Bagaimana bila kita bunuh ?, Atau kita bawa pulang ?_".

Ayumi menatap kebelakang. "Eh ?".

"Minggir kalian para sampaaaahhh !". Teriak Yoshiki, Shinji dan Len berlari menuju Ayumi

Yoshiki : (Lightning Bolt Ex !, Chain Lightning !, Detonate !)  
Len : (Armor Break !, Electric Smite !, Justice Crash !)  
Shinji : (Flash Stance !)

Minotaur 1&2 : _"Gyaaaaaa !_".  
15 pohon : *Hancur

"Eh ?..Kalian. Terimakasih, aku sedang lengah tadi. Mau bagaimanapun..Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku.". Ayumi tersenyum, lalu..muncul sinar dewa menyinari tubuhnya. (Kaya pas si Christa Renz di Episode 18 Shingeki no Kyojin :v)

"Astaga..D..Dia..Benar-benar utusan tuhan..". Len terdiam melihat Ayumi

"Dia seperti dewi..". Shinji menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Ayumi..Aku akan menikahimu..". Yoshiki menatapnya serius

Miku : (Spiral Kick Ex !, Binding Shot !, Sommersault Dance !)  
Aiko : (Charged Shoot Ex !, Aerial Chain Shoot !, Frag Arrow !)

5 pohon : *Hancur  
Minotaur General : "

"Pohonnya sudah hancur !, Segelnya sudah hilang !. Ayo kita hancurkan dia !". Ujar Miku

Satoshi : (Bone Crash !, Roll Attack !, Whirlwind !, Circle swing !, Stomp Ex !, Bombs away !)  
Naomi : (Time stop !, Ninetail-lasser !, Linear Ray Ex !, Meteor Crash !, Gravity Ascension !, Lasser Cutter !, Spectrum Ray !)

Satoshi tertawa. "Haha !, Kalian ketinggalan satu langkah !".

Minotaur General : (Time Stop !)

"_Jangan senang dulu nak, Pesta sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.._". Minotaur General tersenyum jail.

"Semuanya !, Menyingkir dari Minotaur !". Perintah Len

Minotaur General : (Erotic Disco Time !)

"E..Eh ?, A..Apa ?. Tu..Tubuhku bergerak sendiri !". Ujar Naomi

"S..Sial, Kenapa..Tubuhku juga..bergerak sendiri..". Satoshi mendecih

"Um..Ini adegan yang tidak baik. Tutup matamu, Yoshiki..". Ucap Ayumi, pada Yoshiki yang tak henti-hentinya melihat Naomi menari

"Minotaur mengerti perasaan kita..Naomi sungguh membuatku Bersemangat.". Shinji tersenyum

"Kau benar..". Len mengangguk

*Tokk !*. Len dan Shinji dipukul oleh Longbow Aiko

"Dasar laki-laki Bodoh..Kenapa kalian selalu gembira, melihat yang seperti itu.". Ujar Aiko kesal

"_Oke !, Ayo lanjutkan bagian 2 !"_. Teriak Minotaur General

"E..Eh ?, Sa..Satoshi. Ahh..Geli. Ja..Jangan kau pegang dadaku bodoh !". Ujar Naomi mendadak Blushing

Satoshi menutup matanya. "Tubuhku bergerak sendiri !, Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya !".

"Woooww..Gerakan yang bagus..". Ucap Len dan Shinji berbarengan

"Cih..Dasar berakal pendek..". Ucap Yoshiki kesal

"Ternyata kau tidak sama seperti mereka ya ?, Yoshiki..". Ayumi tersenyum

Yoshiki menunjuk Minotaur dengan Wand-nya. "Tentu saja tidak, Aku bukan orang bodoh yang menganggap Striptis sebagai Hiburan. Nah, ayo maju Ayumi..".

Yoshiki : (Bind Relic !, Cure Relic !, Lightning Relic !, Lightning Bolt Ex !, Chain Lightning !, Consecration !, Heavenly Judgement !)  
Ayumi : (Freezing Sword Ex !, Freezing Field !, Ice Spear !, Chilling Mist !, Blizzard !)

General Minotaur : *Mati

*Bruuukkkk !*. Satoshi dan Naomi terjatuh karena lemas.

Naomi menunjuk Satoshi menggunakan Staff. "Uhh..Da..Dasar, Kau..Satoshi mesum !".

"Mesum apanya ?, Aku tidak bisa bergerak tau !". Ujar Satoshi

"Cih..Pertunjukkan nya sudah selesai..". Gerutu Shinji

"Aku tau, ini sangat menyebalkan. Lebih baik ayo menuju Stage berikutnya !". Len berdiri, dan berjalan menuju Portal selanjutnya

"Baiklah !".

**~Sea Dragon Nest-Stage 6 Golem Mountain~**

"Baiklah..ini adalah Sea Guardian terakhir. Golem Mountain namanya..". Ucap Len

"Jadi ?, Kita harus takut ?". Yoshiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Justru..aku harus meyakinkan kalian untuk tidak takut..". Len terkekeh

"Yoshiki..Summon Miracle Relic saat Golem-nya muncul. Lalu kita habiskan dia.". Ucap Miku

"Baiklah..". Yoshiki Mengangguk

Golem Mountain : *Muncul! "_Gruuooooo !"_.

"Tch..Berisik..". Ucap Yoshiki pelan

Yoshiki : (Summon : Miracle Relic !)

"Semuanya..Seraaaanggg !". Teriak Len pada semua Member

Shinji : (Luring Slash !, Break !, Cyclone Slash !, Moonblade Dance !)  
Len : (The God Within !, Provoke !)  
Yoshiki : (Lightning Relic !, Cure Relic !, Consecration !, Chain Lightning !, Lightning Bolt Ex !, Holy Burst !)  
Aiko : (Walking Target !, Aerial Chain Shoot !, Frag Arrow !, Cheating Point !, Charged Shoot Ex !, Arrow Barrage !)  
Miku : (Spiral Kick Ex !, Binding Shot !, Sommersault Dance !, Ring Shot !, Rising Storm !, Spiral Edge !, Eagle Dive !)  
Satoshi : (Bone Crash !, Roll Attack !, Whirlwind !, Circle swing !, Stomp Ex !, Bombs away !)  
Naomi : (Time stop !, Ninetail-lasser !, Linear Ray Ex !, Meteor Crash !, Gravity Ascension !, Lasser Cutter !, Spectrum Ray !)  
Ayumi : (Freezing Sword Ex !, Freezing Field !, Ice Spear !, Chilling Mist !, Blizzard !)

Golem Mountain : (Twisting Kick !)

*Duaakkhhh ! _Kyaaaaa _!* Ayumi terkena serangan, dan membuatnya terlempar jauh

"Sialan !, Ayumii !". Teriak Yoshiki panik, lalu keluar dari area Miracle Relic

Len panik. "Dasar bodoh !, Jangan keluar dari Area Miracle Relic-mu !".

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Ayumi mati !". Balas Yoshiki, lalu berlari menuju Ayumi

*Drap Drap Drap Drap !*. Yoshiki berlari dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"Kau tak apa ?!, Oi Ayumi !". Ujar Yoshiki mendekati Ayumi yang terbaring, setelah membentur dinding.

"Ukhh..Lumayan. Kaki-ku mungkin terkilir, tapi kurasa..tak apa..". Jawab Ayumi pelan

"Ayumii !, Yoshikii !. Cepat kembalii !". Teriak Naomi di Tengah Miracle Relic.

Golem Mountain : (Poison Cloud ! *Casting)

Miku : (Spiral Kick Ex !, Binding Shot !, Sommersault Dance !, Ring Shot !, Rising Storm !)

Golem Mountain : *Mati

"A..Apa ?!, Poison Cloud tak bisa dihentikan !". Ujar Miku panik

Yoshiki makin panik. "Awan racun..S..Sial. kau bisa berlari tidak ?".

"Kan sudah kubilang..aku tak bisa berlari !". Ucap Ayumi

"….". Yoshiki terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!, Harus ada cara agar kita tetap hidup..Yoshiki !. Pikirkan sesuatu !". Teriak Ayumi panik

**(Dalam ingatan Yoshiki)**

"Jadi..Bisa digunakan 2x ?. Rasanya tidak mungkin..". Yoshiki menggelengkan kepalanya

Master Ethan tersenyum simpul. "Jika secara logika memang tidak mungkin. Kita pernah coba berbagai cara untuk mengeluarkan Skill terus menerus tanpa jeda..namun hasilnya nihil. Kau tau bukan ?".

Yoshiki menghela nafas. "Yeah..Percobaan pertama, Bajumu terbakar..dan yang kedua, Wand-ku pecah.".

"Hahaha..Kau memang adik yang eksentrik. Oke, kita kembali ke topik. Skill Ultimate milik kita..berbeda dari Skill Lainnya, Tuhan menciptakan Hati dan Tekad..".

"Lanjutkan saja Ethan..Aku ingin langsung ke masalah Inti.". Ujar Yoshiki

Ethan menghela nafasnya. "Hhh..Jadi, Skill Ultimate kita bisa digunakan kapanpun kita menginginkannya. Tak peduli rentang waktu atau Konsumsi Mana yang harus digunakan, Skill ini tak memerlukan itu.".

Yoshiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "He ?, Jadi..Skill ini tak membutuhkan Mana, atau Jeda ?".

"Benar..Dia hanya membutuhkan Tekad, Alasan dan Keteguhan Hati. Sebagai seorang Priest..sudah sepantasnya, untuk ia melindungi seseorang. Tekadnya..muncul dari Keteguhan Hati yang amat luar biasa, mulai dari Menegakkan Keadilan..Membantu Raja atau..". Ethan menggantung kata-katanya

"Melindungi orang yang ia sayangi ?". Yoshiki menebak

"Kau pintar..Nah, sekarang. Buktikan tebakanmu, lewat Alasan dan Keteguhan hatimu..". Ucap Ethan

"Baik..Kakak..".

**(Now)**

"Yoshiki !, Kau akan mati..bila bersamaku terus disini !". Teriak Ayumi

Yoshiki mengangkat Wand-nya seraya berkata. "Tidak..Aku takkan mati, dan kau pun takkan mati disini..".

Ayumi berteriak sambil mengeluarkan Airmata. "Yoshiki !, Jangan bercandaaa !".

"_Aku ingin melindungi..Ayumi..."._

Yoshiki : (Summon : Miracle Relic !)

"I..Ini, Mi..Miracle Relic..". Respon Ayumi

"Nah lihat kan ?, Kau takkan mati disini..". Yoshiki tersenyum

"Len !, Lihatlah !..Sebuah Miracle Relic muncul di tempat Yoshiki dan Ayumi !". Respon Naomi, menunjuk ke tempat Yoshiki dan Ayumi

Len merasa tidak mengerti. "Tidak mungkin..padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan Miracle Relic sebelumnya..".

Satoshi tersenyum. "Dia penuh kejutan..".

"Yoshiki..aku tak pernah tau. Miracle Relic bisa digunakan 2x..". Ucap Ayumi, sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Heh..Aku melakukannya. Karena Aku..".

*Brukkk !*. Yoshiki pingsan

"Ehh ?!, Yo..Yoshikiii !". Ayumi panik kembali.

**(Dalam ingatan Yoshiki)**

"Ukhh..A..Aku dimana ?". Yoshiki terbangun

"Um..Kau ada dirumahku, sudah 7 jam kau pingsan. Aku lupa bilang, kalau Resikonya akan menimbulkan kelelahan yang luar biasa.". Ethan tersenyum

"Uhh..Aku masih pusing..". Ucap Yoshiki pelan

"Kau sangat berbakat, usiamu baru 14 tahun. Tetapi..sudah bisa melakukan Kontak Summon Miracle Relic 2x..". Ujar Ethan, lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Cih..Aku tak perlu memikirkan Resiko. Tapi, saat kau berkorban untuk seorang yang kau sayangi..mana bisa memikirkan Resiko yang akan didapat bukan ?". Yoshiki tersenyum

"Tch..Kau benar. Dasar...".

**(Now)**

Yoshiki membuka matanya perlahan. "Ukhh..D..Dimana ini ?".

"Ah..Yoshiki !, Syukurlah kau masih hidup !". Ayumi segera memeluk dirinya.

"A..Aku berada di Surga, ya ?".Ucap Yoshiki pelan

"Eh ?, Surga ?". Ayumi heran

"Sudah jelas..kau itu Dewi Utusan Tuhan yang dikirim ke bumi kan ?". Yoshiki tersenyum lebar

Ayumi menghela nafasnya. "Huh..Dasar. Bertindak bodoh hanya karena ingin melindungiku, jangan membuatku tertawa. Yoshiki..".

"Aku melakukannya karena..". Yoshiki kembali menggantung kata-katanya.

"Karena ?, Karena apa ?". Tanya Ayumi

"Karena…". Yoshiki terdiam sesaat

"Karena apa ?". Tanya Ayumi lagi.

"_Kau bisa mengatakannya Yoshiki !. Bilang saja kau melakukannya karena menyayanginya !_". Ujar seorang Jiwa didalam Tubuh Yoshiki

"Karena apa ?, Yoshiki..Kishinuma ?". Ayumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoshiki

"Karena aku menyayangimu..". Jawab Yoshiki pelan

"Hmm..Begitu ya..".

"Oi !, Ayumi dan Yoshiki..kalau masih terus bermesraan, kalian takkan bisa mencicipi daging Naga lho !". Ujar Len dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangan

"Nah, Ayo pergi ke Stage terakhir. Yoshiki..". Ucap Ayumi, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Len dan yang lainnya.

**~Sea Dragon Nest-Stage 7 Sea Dragon Serpentra~**

"Nah..Baiklah. Didepan adalah sarang Naga nya, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sisanya kalian serang bagian Ekor atau Badannya.". Perintah Len

"Baiklah !".

Serpentra : (Ice Dive !)

*Bwooosshhh !*.

"Naga yang besar..Aku ragu, kita bisa menumbangkannya..". Ucap Shinji, gugup.

Satoshi mendecih. "Jika kau ragu, kaulah yang akan tumbang hari ini.".

Len : (Divine Punishment !, Iron Will !, Provoke !)  
Aiko : (Walking Target !, Charged Shoot Ex !, Rain of Arrows !, Aerial Chain Shot !, Siege Stance !)  
Shinji : (Break !, Luring Slash !, Cyclone Slash !, Moonblade Dance !, Flash Stance !)  
Yoshiki : (Lightning Relic !, Consecration !, Chain Lightning !, Lightning Bolt Ex !)  
Satoshi : (Bone Crash !, Stomp Ex !, Whirlwind !, Roll Attack !, Circle swing !)  
Ayumi : (Freezing Sword Ex !, Freezing Field !, Ice Spear !, Chilling Mist !)

Serpentra : *Terbang!

"Eh ?, Kenapa dia menatap kita semua ?". Tanya Shinji heran

"Ini gawat..Ice Eye !. Semuanya diam pada 1 titik !". Teriak Len

Serpentra : (Ice Eye !)

All Member : *Dodge

"Bagus kawan-kawan !, Sekarang kembali serang eko..". Len tiba-tiba Beku.

Satoshi panik. "Len !, Gawat..Naga turun. Dan sekarang Len beku !".

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya..". Ucap Yoshiki pelan

Ayumi berteriak. "Jangan !, Kau bisa mati jika kesana Yoshiki !".

Yoshiki : (Chain Lightning !, Holy Burst !)

*Praakkkk !*. Ice Cage Len pecah

"Ahh !, Syukurlah..terimakasih Yoshiki.". Ucap Len

Yoshiki mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, sekarang aku akan kembali ke belakang.".

Serpentra : *_Groooaaaaaa !*_

"Sial..Mati kita..". Ucap Len pelan

"Mati apanya ?, Dia Cuma berteriak..". Yoshiki mengangkat sebelah Alisnya

"Yoshikii !, Len !. Dia akan melakukan Rotating Dragon Breath !". Teriak Ayumi

Satoshi kesal. "Cepat kembali kesini dasar bodoh !".

"Apa katanya ?, Rotating Dragon Breath ?. Apa itu ?". Tanya Yoshiki heran

Len melakukan Pose gaya Priest. "Bersiaplah..ini mungkin akan sedikit dingin.".  
Len : ( !, Iron Will !, Provoke !)  
Serpentra : (Rotating Dragon Breath !)

*_Bwoooooooosssssshhhhhhh !*. _Mereka berdua terkena semburan Nafas dingin Serpentra

Yoshiki tersenyum sarkastik. "Tch..Dingin apanya. Sejak dulu, aku sudah dilatih untuk tahan dalam serangan selemah ini.".

"Mengejutkan..Padahal, sisa HP ku tinggal 50% lagi.". Ucap Len

Yoshiki : (Consecration !, Chain Lightning !, Holy Burst !, Lightning Bolt Ex !, Heavenly..Judgement !, Detonate !)  
Len : (Armor Break !, Lightning Zap !, Goddes Relic !, Electric Smite !, Justice Crash !)

Serpentra : *mati

*Bruukkk !*. Mereka semua terduduk, berbarengan dengan Bangkai Naga yang hancur.

Naomi mengelap airmatanya, dan berkata. "Tak kusangka..Ini seperti mimpi. Kita berhasil menaklukkan Nest ini, tanpa ada yang mati.".


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou Gozaimasu ! (^^)/

Minna !, Author balik lagi ke pelukan kalian ! :'3  
*Plakkk !*.

Akhirnya..Yoshiki dan Kawan-kawan menyelesaikan tugas Ekspedisi pertamanya !

Readers : "Yeah..yeah. Terus pulang dari SDN ini, pada kemana ?".  
Author : "Um..Tentu saja pulang ke Saint Haven, tapi gak semuanya yang pulang ke Saint Haven lho.".  
Readers : "Nggak semua ?, Ada yang mati ditengah jalan ya ? :/".  
Author : "Bukan gitu..Ada kan Adventurer yang bukan asli Saint Haven, tapi dipanggil Tim Ekspedisi karena kemampuannya.".  
Readers : "Ooh gitu ya. Tapi, aku nggak sabar nih !..Liat Yoshiki sama Ayumi jadi sepasang !".  
Author : "Hoho..Baca terus aja ya. kalo dibahas dari awal, bukan kejutan namanya :3".

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki**

**~Sore hari-Saint Haven~**

"Haah..Akhirnya sampai juga disini. Setelah Ekspedisi yang melelahkan.". Ucap Satoshi, menghirup dalam-dalam Udara Saint Haven.

"Aku harus menyuci baju-ku. Blue Cassanova ini terlalu kotor.". Gerutu Yoshiki

Shinji menepuk bahu Satoshi dan Yoshiki. "Oi Satoshi..Yoshiki. ekspedisi yang menyenangkan, kapan-kapan ajak aku lagi ya !".

"Haha..Baiklah, tentu dengan persetujuan Guardian disini.". Yoshiki menatap Len

"Tentu saja aku menyutujuinya, kalian kan Sahabat pertamaku saat pindah ke Saint Haven.". Len tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan kami ?". Tanya Aiko, menunjuk dirinya dan Member Perempuan yang lain.

"Maksudku..kalian juga termasuk.". Len tertawa ringan

"Jadi, kau baru saja pindah ke Saint Haven ?. Len ?". Tanya Yoshiki

Len mengangguk. "Iya..Aku pindah kesini, karena saran King Cassius.".

"Wah..Sepertinya seru ya. Satu kota dengan kalian disini, sayangnya jarak kotak-ku sangatlah jauh.". Ucap Shinji

"Huh ?, Memang..kau berasal darimana ?". Tanya Naomi

"Sebuah kota di Tenggara, Tel Numara Desert. Tel Rosa City..". Jawab Shinji terkekeh.

Ayumi terkejut. "Tel Rosa City ?!, Kudengar..disana adalah Kota dengan Penghasil Permata terbesar di Verathea.".

"Kurasa..kau sangat tertarik dengan Perhiasan, ya. Ayumi..". Komentar Len

Shinji mengangguk. "Benar. Kapan-kapan kalian kunjungi kota-ku ya. Aku akan sangat menunggu datangnya hari itu.".

"Kalau aku sih, tentu saja. Toh aku ini adalah seorang Adventurer..". Ucap Yoshiki tersenyum

Len menjulurkan Tangan Kanannya. "Kami juga. Lebih baik ayo lakukan Brofist !. Tanda bahwa kita adalah Team terkuat dan Sahabat !".

"Yaaa !".

Saat Shinji pulang kembali ke Kota-nya, dan yang lain memutuskan untuk kembali ke Rumah..

"Hey Yoshiki..Rumahmu di Distrik mana ?". Tanya Ayumi

"Distrik Valiant..tak jauh darisini. Lalu, Kau sendiri ?". Yoshiki bertanya balik

"Aku tinggal di District Explicit, agak jauh juga sih darisini..". Ayumi tertawa kecil

"Hm, North-district. Aku bukan seorang yang mempunyai uang sebanyak itu, untuk tinggal di District sana..". Yoshiki menghela nafas

"Ahaha..Oh ya, Yoshiki. Besok malam kau ada acara tidak ?". Tanya Ayumi

Yoshiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang ada apa ?".

Ayumi tersenyum. "Bagaimana bila besok makan malam dirumahku ?, Kau mau tidak ?".

"Eh ?, Umm..Bagaimana ya ?". Yoshiki menaruh tangan kanan di Keningnya.

"Pastikan kau datang..". Bisik Ayumi, lalu ia berjalan pulang kearah North District

**~Malam hari-Rumah Yoshiki~**

Yoshiki memasuki Rumahnya. "Hoaam..Uhh, Ekspedisi yang melelahkan.".

Saat akan masuk kedalam Kamar, ia membaca secercah kertas yang tersimpan diatas Meja.

_Yoshiki..Aku akan pergi ke Tel Numara Desert untuk beberapa hari, pastikan kau bertambah kuat saat aku tak ada di Saint Haven. Master Cleric John telah menunggumu di Lotus Marsh, kau bisa belajar beberapa Ilmu Inquisitor padanya..Oh ya, jika kau sudah mempunyai Kekasih. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan…Selamat~_

_Kakak-mu  
~Master Cleric~ Ethan Kishinuma_

Yoshiki menggeser matanya, untuk terus membaca Surat yang ditinggalkan Kakaknya. "Tch..Kapan dia memasuki rumah ini ?, Dan sejak kapan aku memiliki Kekasih ?. Dasar bodoh.".

Dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu Luar, dan menutup pintu Kamar, Setelah itu..ia buka Cassanova Blue Campus Style-nya dan melompat ke Tempat Tidur.

**~Siang hari-Rumah Yoshiki~**

"100.000gold. Untuk apa semua ini ?". Yoshiki kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ditengah keheningan..

*Niit..Niit..*. Tanda sebuah SMS masuk, di handphone Sumsang Galaxy SIII milik Yoshiki (Sengaja, Biar gak beriklan :v)

"Ng ?, Nomor tak dikenal..". Respon Yoshiki, dan membaca isi SMS tersebut

_Yoshiki..Ini nomor-mu kan ?. Ini aku..Ayumi Shinozaki. Sepertinya soal makan malam nanti,aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Tetapi Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Jadi..Kau harus datang kerumahku Siang ini. Bagaimana ?, Aku harap kau pasti datang._

_~Ayumi Shinozaki  
Elestra of Expedition Team_

Yoshiki heran. "Dia tau darimana nomor-ku ?, dan..mau apa sebenarnya dia mengajakku kerumahnya ?". Tak pikir panjang, ia langsung meraih White Student President Costume miliknya, lalu bergegas menuju North District..tepatnya District Explicit

"Woah..Rumah-rumah disini besar dan mewah. Tak heran, masuknya saja harus dengan Kartu Identitas atau Tittle.". Ucap Yoshiki, sambil melihat-lihat Rumah di sekeliling.

Seseorang memanggil dari belakang. "Hey..Yoshiki !".

"Ng ?..A..Apa ?. Dia sangat..cantik..". Yoshiki tak mengedipkan matanya, saat melihat Ayumi tersenyum dibelakangnya

Ayumi heran. "Oi !, Kenapa kau melamun ?".

"E..Eh ?, Tidak ada..Nah. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari ?". Tanya Yoshiki

"Hmm..Ikut aku, lebih baik dirumahku saja mengobrolnya.". Jawab Ayumi

Yoshiki pun mengikuti langkah Ayumi menuju Rumahnya yang terletak beberapa blok dari tempat ia bertemu barusan.

Ayumi membuka Pintu rumahnya. "Nah..Ini dia rumahku..".

"P..permisi. Um, berapa Biaya yang kau keluarkan untuk rumah ini ?. Terasa sangat nyaman..". Ucap Yoshiki

"Hmm..berapa ya ?. Mungkin sekitar 187.000gold, Nah aku akan ganti baju..Duduklah.". Ayumi naik ke lantai atas

Yoshiki duduk pada sebuah Sofa. "Hmm..187.000gold, aku yakin bila memilikinya. Pasti akan kutabung baik-baik..".

*Tapp Tapp Tapp*. Suara langkah kaki terdengar, sampai Ayumi muncul dengan Style-an Baju Santai

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu..Jadi, kau belum makan siang kan ?". Tanya Ayumi

Yoshiki mengangguk pelan. "Yah begitulah, aku kemari dengan keadaan Perut Kosong.".

"Begitu ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memasak..Jadi, kita makan siang bersama saja disini.". Ucap Ayumi, lalu menuju Dapur

25 menit kemudian, Ayumi kembali dengan membawa sebuah Mangkuk Besar berisi Ragout Rabbit dan juga beberapa Dessert seperti Juice dan Crepes

"Woah..Aku baru tau, kau bisa memasak..Dan lagi Bau-nya terasa sangat enak !". Respon Yoshiki

Ayumi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga sih, ini hanya beberapa teknik yang diajarkan Ibuku. Coba cicipi..".

Yoshiki mengambil sendok, dan mencoba Ragout Rabbit dan memakannya. "Umm..Ini sangat enak !".

"Ahaha..Begitukah ?. Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama..".

**15 minutes later-**

"Fyuuh..Aku sudah tinggal di Saint Haven selama 5 tahun, dan ini adalah Masakan Pertama yang membuatku sampai kekenyangan begini.". Yoshiki menutup matanya, kekenyangan

"Ahaha..Oh ya, Yoshiki. Apa besok kau ada jadwal Hunting ?". Tanya Ayumi

"Um, Tidak. Malam ini, aku akan pergi dari Saint Haven..". Jawab Yoshiki pelan

Ayumi terkejut. "Eh ?, Kenapa ?".

"Aku tidak akan berada di Saint Haven lagi..Mungkin Rumahku di District Valiant akan kujual. Sudah kuputuskan, bahwa aku akan Tinggal di Lotus Marsh. Tidak tau sampai kapan..". Ucap Yoshiki pelan

Ayumi meletakkan Cangkir teh-nya. "Yoshiki..Mungkin kita baru saja kenal, tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Jadi, tolong..Jangan pergi dari Saint Haven..".

Yoshiki menggeleng. "Aku tetap tak bisa..Aku harus menjadi Kuat, sebelum kakakku pulang dari Misi-nya. Jadi telah kuputuskan, bahwa aku akan tinggal di Lotus Marsh.".

Ayumi berdiri dari Tempat Duduknya, lalu mendekati Yoshiki dan duduk di Pangkuannya..

"Sebelum kau pergi malam ini, Izinkan aku untuk berbicara sebentar..". Ucap Ayumi pelan

Yoshiki memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu ?".

Ayumi menjawab terbata-bata. "Aku menyukaimu..inilah alasan, mengapa aku mengajakmu kemari. Tetapi..kini sudah terlambat, kau harus pergi dari Saint Haven..".

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku ?". Tanya Yoshiki

Ayumi dengan cepat mengangguk. "Sangat..Aku sangat menyukaimu, Yoshiki..".

"Begitu ya..Terasa sangat aneh sih, seorang Sorceress Cantik dan Manis sepertimu. Menyukai Cleric Bodoh dan Konyol sepertiku.". Yoshiki memutar bola matanya

Ayumi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok..Kau itu seorang Cleric yang Kuat dan Jenius. Dan juga..Mungkin sedikit perhatian..".

"_Sialan kau !, Sedikit perhatian apanya hah ?!. Aku mengorbankan nyawaku saat di Golem Mountain itu untuk Kau, bodoh !". _Gumam Yoshiki didalam dirinya.

"Jika boleh kuberi Saran..Lebih baik kau pilih Len, daripada Aku. Aku tak mau kau menyesal nantinya.". Ucap Yoshiki pelan

"Tidak. Aku yakin plihanku tak salah, dan aku takkan pernah menyesal..". Balas Ayumi, memegang Pipi Yoshiki

"Baiklah..Kau mau kan ?, Menjadi kekasihku ?". Tanya Yoshiki, tersenyum.

Ayumi mengeluarkan airmata. "..Tapi, Kau benar akan pergi kan ?. Yoshiki..".

"Aku harus pergi..Tetapi, aku tak keberatan. Membawa satu orang lagi disampingku, itupun jika kau ingin lebih kuat lagi..". Yoshiki tersenyum simpul

"Tentu saja !, Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu..". Ucap Ayumi pelan

"Dan..Aku juga akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi..". Yoshiki menarik Ayumi kedalam Pelukannya.


End file.
